Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme: Hitotsu
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Sasuke sólo dice cosas amables una vez...


_**Kyaaa!**_

Ésta es la primera historia de la saga " Las aventuras de Dobe y Teme"… una colección de oneshots separados que iré publicando cada vez que pueda.

Díganme si les gusta…y por favor…por favor dejen rewiews! Nyaaan!

Lo voy a apreciar mucho.

Ja ja ja! Ñaka ñaka…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Enserio, si fuese mío, habría muchos, pero muchísimos cambios…

Escuchando: Michi, to you all… de.. ups! Si me dejan rewiews me dicen quien cantó este ending de Naruto?... POrfa!

_**Las aventuras de Dobe y Teme:**_

_**Hitotsu**_

_Una vez_

Dio un largo bostezo. Ya había despertado. Miró hacia el techo, somnoliento…

En qué estará pensando nuestro afamado azabache?...

Quizás estaba recordando cómo regresó a Konoha después de tanto..

O preguntándose "Pero qué carajos hago en esta aldea otra vez?!!"

O maldiciendo a la Hokage por desconfiar de él y no dejarle vivir solo…

O quizás la estaba maldiciendo por que le dijo que seguiría siendo gennin, hasta que sea nuevamente digno de confidencia.

O pensaba en seducir a Sakura para que conmoviese a Tsunade y tenga permiso para ingresar en los siguientes exámenes chunnin.

O en sus nuevas sesiones de entrenamiento…

O tal vez, simplemente… estaba pensando en lo hermoso que lucía el techo de su nuevo hogar ese día…

Quien sabe, últimamente se andaba despertando de muy buen humor.

Cosa no muy común en el último de los Uchiha.

--

Uchiha Sasuke. El alguna vez vengativo muchacho llevaba ahora una vida más tranquila. Después de su venganza, traicionó a Orochimaru, se enfrentó a Naruto, éste apostando por su regreso a Konoha, y…

Bueno, el resto ya lo saben… Si Sasuke hubiese ganado, no estaría viviendo en el departamento del rubio.

En cierta manera, agradeció haber vuelto. Y aunque le costase bastante demostrarlo, apreciaba a sus amigos. Ya sea Sai (aunque no compartía mucho con él), Sakura, Kakashi… o Naruto.

Se los habrá dicho una vez. Mentalmente.

"Me importan, chicos" … naaah!

Demostraba su afecto de manera diferente.

Solía salir a comer con Kakashi y Sai, y no le importaba pagar.

- Tacaños-

Era lo mismo que decir. "No se preocupen, va por mi cuenta. Para eso están los amigos"

Y si alguno se ofrecía, el joven le lanzaba una mirada asesina, que suele significar "Mierda, que trato de ser amable!", y fin de la discusión.

Era sobreprotector con Sakura.

Encima que a la pobre chica ya le era difícil conseguir novio, con eso de que ningún tipo quiere salir con alguien más lista, exitosa y fuerte que él… Sasuke se metía, junto con Naruto y Kakashi.

- A quién matamos ahora?-

Su presencia era suficiente para que nadie se acercara a la pelirosa.

Y Naruto.

Adoraba provocar a Naruto. Adoraba entrenar con Naruto. Adoraba vivir con Naruto. Odiaba ir a desayunar ramen todos los días con Naruto. Pero le encantaba ir a comer dango por las tardes con Naruto. Y se lo demostraba.

_Eres lento, Dobe.._

_Eres torpe, Dobe__.._

_Dobe, qué no despiertas?.. Eres un holgazán!..._

_Ramen otra vez?! Si pierdo el sentido del gusto será tu culpa, Dobe…_

Hubo una ocasión en que, ligeramente conmovido, le dio a Naruto un zape de aquellos. Fue cuando, en el aniversario del día en que se convirtieron en compañeros y conformaron el equipo 7, y el rubio le regaló una caja de chocolates.

**Flashback**

- gracias- dijo, con una sonrisa pequeña- me gustan los chocolates-

El poseedor del Kyuubi dejó de sobarse la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, sorprendido.

El Uchiha… Agradeciéndole?!

- Qué?... – meneó la cabeza, incrédulo, y luego rió- No puedo creerlo!...Podrías decirlo de nuevo, Sasuke?-

Pero en vez de eso recibió otro tuque.

- Nani o dattebayo, Sasuke-teme?!-

Pero el azabache se rehusó a responder. Es que Naruto no entendía.

Sasuke, con mucho esfuerzo, sólo dice esa clase de cosas _una vez._

**Flashback end.**

Aún no quería levantarse, más era obvio que no iba a volver a dormir. Pero se sentía perezoso.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama.

La luz del sol, que entrababa por la ventana abierta, le dio en la cara, de saludo.

Lo maldijo.

Y para colmo, sintió como alguien se subía a su cama y comenzaba a saltar.

-Teme! Qué haces acostado?! Es tarde!- el rubio se tiró encima de su amigo, para aplastarlo- Si no llegamos, Ichikaru Ramen se va a llenar!-

- nadie va a ese restorán en la mañana- empezó el Uchiha, tratando de zafarse- porque nadie desayuna ramen, excepto tú, Naruto! déjame en paz!-

- qué te pasa?!-

- nada- se tapó la cara con la almohada.

- entonces por qué no quieres ir hoy?-

- nunca quiero ir!-

- por qué?-

- porque no!-

- y por qué no?-

- Basta!-

- por qué?-

Y, como de costumbre Naruto salía a fuerza de patadas de su habitación.

Era un hábito. Naruto lo molestaba, Sasuke le daba una paliza, luego se sentía algo culpable y accedía a ir a comer ramen con su amigo.

-Si pierdo el sentido del gusto será tu culpa, Dobe- era su frase cariñosa de las mañanas. (n/a: leer más arriba, ahora recuerdan?)

Sólo que esta vez, Naruto no se quedó callado ni asintió con una sonrisa, para luego tomarlo de las ropas y arrastrarlo a desayunar. Ese día, Naruto decidió abrir la boca… mientras lo arrastraba a desayunar…

- admite que te gusta compartir el desayuno conmigo!-

- Cierra la boca-

- admítelo!-

- Odio comer ramen contigo en las mañanas!-

La calle se quedó en silencio, además de que era temprano y no había nadie. El rubio bajó la cabeza.

Sasuke dio un respingo. Ya se sentía culpable. Otra vez.

Cómo hacía el ojiazul para persuadirlo con tanta facilidad?!

-Odio comer ramen contigo en las mañanas- suspiró, rendido- pero.. me gusta merendar dango, contigo-

Naruto se irguió con una sonrisota.

- enserio?- dio unos saltitos.

Otro suspiro.

-Si-

El rubio se acercó, sonriente, al rostro de su amigo.

- Dilo de nuevo- dijo- quiero oírlo bien-

Un sonido hueco… y allí estaba Naruto, de rodillas, sobándose un nuevo chichón.

Por que no entendía. Sasuke sólo dice esa clase de cosas una vez.

-eres una mierda de amigo, Sasuke-teme!-

- sólo cállate y vamos a desayunar!-

Punto final.

NO se engañen. Sasuke no ganó esta disputa. Si la hubiese ganado estaría desayunando una taza de té con dulces!...

No ha ganado ninguna discusión contra Naruto desde que llegó a Konoha, hace casi año y medio. Por eso es que la mayoría de las veces, Naruto se calla cuando él lo insulta. De todas maneras el azabache lo complacería, así que no era necesario gastar más saliva.

No podía evitarlo. Se había vuelto débil frente al ojiazul.

No.

El ojiazul se había vuelto su debilidad.

--

Otros seis meses fueron volando. Era extraño. Llevaba un buen tiempo sin ver a Sakura, ni a Kakashi. A Sai si que lo veía… todos los días iba a _molestar _a Naruto.

No es que detestase a Sai. Sólo detestaba tenerlo tan cerca de Naruto.

Sobre todo mientras entrenaban.

-Domo!- saludó el pálido, acercándose.

- Sai! Viniste!- el rubio se le acercó, ansioso.

Sasuke sólo dio un respingo y se alejó.

"Odio los lunes" pensó.

Era lunes. Todos los lunes, desde que hace ya unos meses, Sai viene de visita, como siempre, pero con una pequeña diferencia.

Obento.

Sakura los hacía todos los lunes y se los daba a su amigo, que les traía el almuerzo al mediodía. Era su manera de decir que, a pesar de no poder verse casi nunca, ella aún los quería y se preocupaba por ellos. Que aún eran amigos.

Más de una vez se preguntó si Sakura simplemente no se les acerca porque se consiguió un novio y lo quiere vivo.

Y Kakashi? Dónde se metió ese espantapájaros?

Su profesor había desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo que la pelirosa.

-aquí tienes tu comida- el pelinegro le pasó su obento.

- gracias- dijo el Uchiha.

- y la fea manda decir que nos quiere ver para cenar- Sai se volvió a Naruto- en Ichikaru-

- Waa!- el rubio alzó un puño en señal de victoria.

El poseedor del Sharingan alzó una ceja. Ver a Sakura, después de tanto?... Quizás debería enojarse con ella por no haberse acercado antes. Realmente quería saber qué se traía la rosa… así que decidió ir. Definitivamente NO era porque la extrañaba!! NO NO!

-Kakashi también irá- dijo Sai, antes de irse.

- Ya te dije que iré…- gruñó el Uchiha- y es mejor que ese Kakashi no aparezca, porque lo mato-

Sai se alzó de hombros y se fue… prometiendo venir en unas horas, por supuesto.

-Y por qué te enojaste con Kakashi, ahora?- le preguntó el rubio, nervioso.

- Por desaparecer-respondió, percatándose de la reacción de alivio de su amigo- por qué?-

- No, nada..- sonrió el joven.

- Acaso él hizo algo que podría hacerme enojar y no me quieres decir?-

- NO!...- Naruto movía los brazos, como tratando de volar- claro que no!-

El Uchiha abrió grande los ojos, furioso. Naruto era un pésimo mentiroso.

-No me digas que lo estuviste viendo todo este tiempo!- apretó los puños.

- bueno- el rubio se alzó de hombros- no te lo diré-

Esquivó trece patadas, veinte puñetazos, siete kunais y un chidori.

-Mate, Sasuke-teme!- rió el chico, mientras corría- lo lamento, no puedo revelarte nada hasta hoy en la noche… Sakura-chan me matará!-

Dotado de una fuerza que desconocía, Sasuke arrancó un árbol de raíz y se lo lanzó al aspirante a Hokage. Así que también estuvo viendo a Sakura?... Él era el único excluido?! Cómo es que Naruto los veía a escondidas sin que él lo supiese?! Por qué no lo querían cerca?!

Tragó saliva. Y luego sintió que algo le daba en la cabeza con fuerza.

No supo si fue gracias a ese golpe.. o al otro que se dio cuando cayó al suelo, pero…

Ahora recordaba…!!

**Flashback**

-A dónde vas?-

El rubio se detuvo en la puerta, y se giró hacía su amigo, nervioso.

-No sé- respondió.

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco. Naruto era muy idiota para mentir.

- Entonces no salgas-

- EEH?! Pero debo salir!-

- A dónde?!-

- ummm… a comprar verduras, si!... no tenemos verduras!-

Sasuke dio un respingo. No era la primera vez que Naruto usaba esa misma excusa para salir sin su compañía. No sabía por qué… y el rubio no pensaba decírselo, eso era obvio.

Sin embargo, siempre lo perdonaba, sobre todo cuando ponía esa cara de cachorrito necesitado, con los ojos agrandados y brillantes, y resaltando el labio inferior, como si estuviese a punto de llorar... Exactamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

No es que le conmoviese.. NO!... Es sólo que esa adorable carita es tan molesta que uno la quiere lejos cuando Naruto la usa.

- Esta bien, vete…- dijo- sólo asegúrate de traer verduras esta vez, baka!!-

- Todo por mi Sasuke-kun!- Naruto dio unos saltitos y se abrazó a su amigo, burlón.

- deja de hablar como niña, estúpido, ya te di permiso!- el azabache trató de alejarse, sonrojado.

- yo puedo salir con o sin tu permiso, Teme!- el rubio se dispuso a correr.

- DOBE!!- Sasuke se levantó de su asiento.

- Ya me voy, ya me voy!-

Y salió. Regresó después de unos segundos. Abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para que sólo le viese la cara. Sasuke ya estaba nuevamente sentado.

-Teme?-

- Mm.....?-

- no estás enojado?-

- cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.. –

- Sasuke-kun!-

- que dejes de hablar como niña te digo! Vete!-

- Sasuke…-

- Qué?!-

Naruto le sonrió desde lejos.

-Recuerda que hicimos un pacto de no ir a la cama enojados…eh, cariño?-

Antes de poder apenas dar una carcajada ya tenía una de las sandalias de su amigo incrustada en la garganta.

Olvidó la buena puntería que tenía el Uchiha.

Obviamente, Naruto tuvo que pedirle a Sai para pasar la noche en su casa, por temor a ser asesinado.

**Flashback end**

Naruto tenía el rostro muy cerca del suyo. Se apartó de un empujón, sonrojado. El rubio respiró, aliviado.

-Por un instante pensé que habías muerto- sonrió el joven- y por una piedrita…!-

El poseedor del Sharingan tomó a su amigo del cuello.

-Te voy a matar!-

- Cho.. Choto Mate, Teme!.. ni que la haya lanzado tan fuerte..!- con un hilo de voz.

- Baka, Naruto! Baka!-

- Déjame!...- el rubio logró zafarse-guarda tus ganas de matar para la cena… créeme, las vas a necesitar..-

- Qué?!.. Por qué?!-

--

Definitivamente, odiaba el ramen.

Mierda de cena!

Y para colmo… para colmo!! Naruto tenía razón… menos mal que le hizo caso!

- Te voy a matar, viejo pervertido!!-

Era la tercera vez que daban la vuelta a la aldea. Kakashi, evitando una pelea, huía de Sasuke. Sasuke siguiendo a Kakashi con su katana... y Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke, desesperado.

El rubio trató de tomar velocidad, si no detenía al azabache a tiempo, su ex profesor podría acabar muerto.

Sakura los vio pasar de donde estaba sentada.

-Chicos, ya deténganse- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y una gotita estilo anime en la frente. Se tomó un sorbo de té. No era propio de ella estar tan clamada, pero su estado se lo exigía.

Sai se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, mareado y con el rostro púrpura. Sakura tomó su rostro entre las manos.

- Estás bien, Sai?-

- Duele…-

- Acaso ellos te lastimaron?.. Qué te duele?-

-El bolsillo…-

- Oh…!-

Abrazó al pelinegro con ternura. Después del desastre que Sasuke hizo en Ichikaru ramen, desapareció junto con el peligris y el rubio… dejando al pobre Sai con los gastos…

Dirigió su vista hacia donde los tres shinobis habían ido. Sasuke tenía razón de estar enojado. Se lo escondieron por mucho tiempo. Fue muy estúpido de su parte alejarse de él y luego aparecer con un gran vientre, de la mano del padre del peligris y decir: "Kakashi y yo nos vamos a casar en unos meses"…

Después de todo, ella era su única amiga de verdad. Y aunque él nunca lo admitiría, la adoraba.

El sólo hecho de imaginar a la niña mimada del equipo siete con un vestido de novia era muy difícil para el celoso azabache.

Se levantó. No podía permitir que su amigo deje huérfano a su propio sobrino.

-Sasuke-kun! Ven, vamos a negociar!-la rosa se encaminó en su busca.

- Espérame, Sakura-chan!- Sai le siguió, tambaleante.- debo cuidar de ti y de mi sobrino!-

--

A Sasuke no le conformó ser el tercer padrino de su sobrino recién nacido, así como tampoco le conformó ser el segundo padrino de bodas junto a Sai, sacándole su lugar a Naruto, que acabó de dama de honor junto a Tsunade. Aún estaba muy enojado.

La recepción era maravillosa. Candelabros antiguos, decoración con telas blancas y doradas, buena música y todo lo que puedas comer, beber... y apostar. Un precioso regalo de parte de la maestra de Sakura, la Godaime Hokage, quién estaba bailando con Sakumo, su nuevo _nieto_,en brazos. Para poder cargarlo tuvo que jurarle a la pelirosa que no bebería una gota de sake mientras cuidaba de él.

Sakura, con mucho esfuerzo, tanto después como durante su embarazo, logró recuperar su figura antes de su boda, y lucía preciosa como un ángel.

Kakashi, a pesar de no haberse quitado la máscara para la celebración, difícilmente podía ocultar sus emociones, así como no podía ocultar la manera de baboso en que miraba a su adorada esposa.

Lucía, como todo enamorado luce… sip, como un perfecto idiota.

Sasuke se le acercó. El peligris se percató de su presencia y saludó amistosamente.

-Yo!-

- Te odio-

Kakashi casi cae de espaldas. Ese era un _"Felicitaciones!"_ muy poco común.

-Aún no vas a perdonarme?-

- no estoy conforme… Sakura es muy buena para ti-

- yo sé que no la merezco… pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla enamorarse de otro, sabes?- sonrió.- no hay una manera de que me perdones?-

- iré con ustedes a su luna de miel-

- Sobre mi cadáver-

- eso se puede arreglar-

El Copy Ninja rió, divertido. Sasuke no le encontró gracia a nada.

- eres un pervertido- le dijo.

- a veces..- respondió el jounin.

- tacaño-

- cierto-

- impuntual-

- uh?.. ah, si... cierto-

- eres un desastre!-

- sip!- rió- y tuve la suerte de casarme con la mujer más hermosa y perfecta de Konoha!-

El Uchiha lo fusiló con la mirada. Era cierto, Sakura era la chica más linda que había conocido. Incluso Sai, que solía llamarla fea, lo sabía. Y pensar que un tiempo Sakura estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke.

-Eres un egoísta y un injusto, Sasuke- escuchó, despertando de su trance.

- Uh?!- el joven meneó la cabeza y tomó a su sensei del traje- Cómo te atreves?!-

- Y yo también lo soy- sonrió melancólicamente.

El joven lo miró, confundido. El peligris hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, apuntando hacia un lugar, a espaldas de Sasuke.

-Sabías que Naruto la ama, cierto?-

Sasuke guardó silencio. Volteó y buscó a Naruto con la mirada. Estaba abrazado a Sakura, mientras bailaban en la pista una canción muy triste.

Sí lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero Naruto nunca tuvo oportunidades con la rosa, nunca. Primero Sakura se enamoró de él, y luego de Kakashi. A los ojos de ella, Naruto era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Sin entender que él la amó desde pequeños.

Sintió que se le hacía pedazos el corazón. El Uchiha también amaba a Sakura, pero de manera diferente. Y Sakura amaba a Naruto de esa misma manera.

Si a él le dolió tanto enterarse de su boda y embarazo… Cómo lo habrá tomado Naruto?! Y para colmo, lo forzaron a guardar el secreto por meses…!!

Naruto era su mejor amigo, con el que hablaba, al que escuchaba. A él debió dolerle mucho no poder hablar con Sasuke de algo tan fuerte y agonizante como sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Fue cruel no decirle a Sasuke la verdad de buenas a primeras, de todas maneras se enojaría!

Pero fue mucho más cruel decírselo a Naruto, a sabiendas de lo que él sentía, y rogar su silencio.

De los dos, posiblemente el que más haya tenido razones para matar a Kakashi era Naruto. Pero el único que hizo escándalo fue Sasuke. Encima que el pobre rubio también ligó unas buenas por parte del Uchiha, al defender al Copy Ninja.

Cómo es que ese ojiazul hacía sentir culpable a todo el mundo?!

-Me siento muy mal por él- murmuró el peligris- crees que deba invitarlo a mi luna de miel?-

- si que debes!- gruñó el azabache.

- pienso igual-

- pero no lo harás-

- uh?-

- ese Dobe no soportará verlos juntos, disfrutando lo que él deseaba disfrutar con Sakura-

Kakashi asintió, mientras sentía que la presión sobre su traje disminuía. Sasuke se alejó, sin decir nada más.

Se acercó a donde el ojiazul y la ojijade bailaban, abrazados. Pudo ver el rostro de su amigo. Su mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos muy rojos. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Debía hacer algo para animarlo.

-Me permites esta pieza?- preguntó al rubio, mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirosa.

-Muérete, Teme!- respondió éste.

-Que me la des, Dobe!- y tomó a su amiga de la cintura.

-Eres una mierda de amigo, Teme!- Naruto la reclamó de vuelta.

-Y tú una mierda bailando, Dobe!-

-Qué dijiste?!-

-Sólo trato de proteger los pobres pies de Sakura!-

- Los pies de Sakura-chan están bien! Practiqué mucho antes de la fiesta!-

- Idiota!-

- Aguafiestas!-

- Quizás, pero al menos no soy idiota!-

- Teme!-

-Dobe!-

La pobre novia estaba siendo estirada de un lado a otro, sonrojadísima, mientras su esposo miraba la escena, impasible. En toda la fiesta, no había visto a Naruto más animado. Es que pelear con Sasuke era lo que más le reconfortaba, por sobre todas las cosas.

El escándalo se acabó cuando la vieja Tsunade les dio un tongo a cada uno.

-Mi nieto está durmiendo!- murmuró, enojada.

Sakura se zafó de sus amigos y tomó de los brazos de la Hokage a su hijo, pero enseguida Kakashi se lo arrebató.

-Yo quiero al bebé ahora, Sakura.- sonrió- Tsunade-sama no me dejó acercármele y yo no lo cargué en todo el día- sin quitarse la máscara de tela, besó los labios de su esposa- por favor, baila con esos idiotas, quieres?-

La joven asintió y se acercó a Naruto nuevamente, pero Sasuke la alejó de él, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla. Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El Uchiha nunca había hecho eso antes.

- Felicidades, Kakashi-sensei es un desgraciado, pero también un buen hombre- dijo, sonriente- pero si quieres que lo mate…-

- tengo el número de tu casa- ahora era el turno de la rosa de besar al azabache.

Volvieron a abrazarse, y el joven aprovechó para acercarse a su oído.

- Te quiero, Sakura- murmuró.- eres como una hermana para mi-

- Yo también te quiero… Sasuke-kun-

- Sólo quiero que sepas- dijo en voz más alta, medio tosiendo…

- que tú sólo dices esta clase de cosas una vez- rió la chica.

-exacto- y se alejó.- es mejor que me vaya-

- no vas a bailar conmigo?-

- no- gruñó- aún estoy algo enojado por tu boda, así que dejaré que Dobe te destroce los pies-

La chica soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a Naruto, quién miró a Sasuke, agradecido. Se acercó al Copy Ninja, que cargaba a Sakumo, y tomó a su sobrino en brazos.

-No te preocupes- dijo- tío Sasuke no permitirá que seas tan imbécil como tu padre-

Y luego lo devolvió a Kakashi. Se dieron un pequeño apretón de manos.

-Buen chico- dijo el Hatake.

-Buen esposo- respondió el Uchiha y se fue.

Kakashi se quedó viendo la espalda del azabache, que se alejaba.

"_Buen esposo"_

Sonrió. Lástima que Sasuke no tenía intenciones de volverle a decir otro cumplido…. Quizá en mucho tiempo…

Más penoso aún, el Uchiha prometió a cuidar de su hijo, y eso era mucho. Pero Sakumo era muy pequeño para entender lo que su tío le dijo.

Y era más que obvio que Sasuke sólo dice esa clase de cosas una sola vez.

--

No tenía intenciones de dormir. Estaba muy preocupado. Fue cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse que decidió levantarse de su cama y salir de su habitación… para dirigirse a la de Naruto.

El rubio estaba sentado en su cama. Con la mirada perdida.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado. Suspiró. Puso una almohada sobre sus rodillas y esperó.

Unos segundos después, Naruto se acostó en ellas. Se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

Y lloró.

Gritó. Apretó las sábanas con las manos. Gimió. Dejó salir todo ese dolor que por tanto tiempo había escondido.

Era tan reconfortante tener a Sasuke acompañándolo. Hace rato que quería hablar con él sobre esto. Pero ahora, ya no había más que decir. Su llanto lo explicaba todo con detalles.

Sasuke era pésimo dando palabras de aliento. Y con mucha dificultad decía algo amable, una vez.

Y para ser sincero, justo entonces no se le ocurría nada para decir. Tanto su lengua como su cerebro se habían trabado.

Se limitó a tomar a su amigo por los hombros con fuerza, tratando de sentir su agonía. Transmitiéndole el sufrimiento que le provocaba verlo en ese estado.

Demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Y para Naruto, eso fue más que suficiente.

--

Le gustaba acariciar esos cabellos de oro. La luz del sol en la mañana los hacía más brillantes. El rubio dormía plácidamente, casi abrazado al azabache, con los rostros casi pegados.

Sasuke tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír. Como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. (n/a: enserio..) Naruto dormía como un bebé, pero roncaba como toro fofo y enfermo.

Dejó de enredar sus dedos en las hebras doradas de su amigo, y los deslizó a su rostro. Naruto hizo un ruido horrible con la nariz, cuando unos de sus dedos la rozó.. Se aguantó nuevamente las ganas de reír.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Kakashi era su héroe. No tendría que preocuparse en enfrentar a Sakura por la preferencia de Naruto, y… si Sai se les acercaba, bueno… más le vale que no lo hiciera.

Ahora Naruto era sólo suyo. Había cumplido su objetivo. No por nada había dejado ganar al poseedor del kyuubi aquella pelea hace dos años, fingiendo perder para regresar a Konoha. No por nada dejaba ganar a Naruto cada discusión que tenían. Naruto era su debilidad, y la cosa que más le importaba en el mundo.

Era su mejor amigo.

Se levantó e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Ponerse a saltar en la cama, para luego tirarse encima del rubio, en un intento de apastarlo.

-Qué diablos te pasa, Teme!- el muchacho trató de cubrirse el rostro con las sábanas.

-Dobe, qué no despiertas?... Eres un holgazán!- y estiró las mantas.

- Eres una mierda de amigo, Teme!-

- Y tú una mierda de marica, Dobe!- rió el azabache, al fin- ahora levántate! Es tarde! Ichikaru ramen se va a llenar!-

- Nadie va a Ichikaru de mañana!-

- Qué te levantes!-

- Teme!-

- Dobe!-

Fue cuando escuchó por segunda vez la risa de Sasuke, que Naruto se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

-Tú… Acabas de reír?!-

-Y?-

-hazlo de nuevo!-

-no-

-Sasuke-teme!... Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?!-

-Por qué tú me dejas…!- sonrió- y por eso me gustas mucho, Dobe-

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar eso último. Volvió a dudar si eso era un sueño o la realidad. Se limpió los oídos y se abofeteó varias veces hasta entender de que todo estaba pasando enserio.

-Dijiste… que te gusto?-

El Uchiha sólo se alzó de hombros.

-Sasuke! Dilo de nuevo!-

Y ahí, nuevamente, Naruto recibe una golpiza. Sólo que esta vez, un poco más suave de lo normal.

Es que no entendía. Sasuke sólo dice esa clase de cosas _una vez_.

- Baka Naruto!-

- Teme!-

- deja de quejarte, Dobe! Tenemos que ir a desayunar..!-

Adoraba molestar a su Dobe. Adoraba estar con su Dobe. Aún odiaba desayunar ramen con él. Pero hoy pensaba hacer una excepción y no quejarse. Bueno, ese día, más que cualquier otro, se despertó de muy, pero muy buen humor.

--

Hasta aquí, una de las historias de la saga de "Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme"

Nyaaan! Por favor.. Rewiews! Son el aire que respiro!...


End file.
